2017_stickmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber
Cyber is one of Dr. Madd's cyborg assassins. Appearance Half of Cyber's head has been made to be robotic. On the robotic side, he has a glowing red eye which he can use to fire lasers, but he is rarely seen doing so. Attached to the right side of his head is a communication device which he uses to contact his superiors and his fellow assassins. On the human side of his face, he wears a mask covering the top of his head and another one which covers his mouth. He also has two robotic arms, one of which he can transform into a powerful energy blaster for use in battle. In both arms are retractable metal blades which are also used in battle scenarios. Personality Cyber is a serious character. He is very serious about the missions he and his fellow assassins are assigned and will do what it takes to get it done. When around his teammates, he treats them equally with the utmost respect and compassion. When they are in battle together, he tries his best to stick together and protect his allies' backs from their enemies. As for his creators, Dr. Madd and LongNeck, Cyber somewhat praises LongNeck for saving him from his old and harsh human life and transforming him into a cyborg. He is also very loyal and respectful towards Dr. Madd, carrying out every one of his orders and does his best in assigned missions. He also agrees very much with Dr. Madd's plans and goal, to command, conquer and control the entire planet, since it was very hard for him to find work and get what he wanted when he was an ordinary human. Skills & Abilities Before becoming a cyborg and being named Cyber, he was a man with a harsh life and had a very hard time finding a job and surviving on his own, until he was suddenly attacked and killed by Crazy, who then brought his body to LongNeck's base. Later, LongNeck began transforming him into the cyborg he is now and became known as Cyber. Cyborg Modifications Implemented into Cyber's body are several combat-ready cybernetics which he uses for battle scenarios. Arm Blade: Cyber has a retractable metal blade in both of his robotic arms which can through tough materials, but he is almost never seen using them. Metal Claws: Cyber also has retractable metal claws inside of his hands, which he likes to keep hidden for surprise kills, such as the time when he was choking Mailboy and then stabbing him through the neck and out the back of his head with his claws. Arm Blaster: He can also transform his robotic arms into blasters, which can fire deadly shots of plasma to severely damage his opponents. However, in episode 20, Pete somehow managed to blast Cyber into the sky with his own arm blaster. Bombs: Cyber carries explosives and a detonator with him. In episode 43, he secretly planted explosives on a small island, then detonated them, killing Allen and Cristal. Skills '''Stealth: '''Cyber is excellent when it comes to stealth. He, along with Claws and Chain managed to plant several bombs around key locations in Townsville, such as the Disco, Peaceful Plaza and Starbux without being spotted even once, until their encounter with the Shopkeeper at the Disco. Trivia * He is the only cyborg to be created by LongNeck. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Dr. Madd Inc